Deadly Plant 2
by Terrance
Summary: Part one continued!!


Deadly Plant 2  
  
"Unbelievable, now I can't go to school?" Sabrina said strapping her backpack to her back.  
  
"Stop being silly, you're not gonna take orders from some supposedly deadly plants," Zelda said.   
  
"Just zap yourself to school," Hilda suggested.  
  
"Wait a minute I need some disks for my computer class," Sabrina said.  
  
"I'll conjure some," Hilda said zapping a box of disks into Sabrina's hands. "There you go, see you," she continued. Sabrina smiled and zapped herself to school.  
  
**  
  
"How'd you get here?" asked Libby.  
  
"I been here, what are you talking about?" Sabrina replied walking down the hall.  
  
"Don't you walk away from me, you weren't there I was just looking that way a minute ago," Libby said following Sabrina.  
  
"Exactly I just got here after that minute ago," Sabrina said trying to confuse Libby. Which she succeeded, Libby sucked her teeth and frowned.  
  
**  
  
"Listen plant, why are you upsetting everyone else you're suppose to be deadly with me," Zelda said placing the plant on the piano.  
  
"I can haunt who ever I choose," the plant replied.  
  
"Well haunt this," Hilda said zapping a shoebox over the plant.   
  
"You wait, just wait until I get out of here," the plant.  
  
"Yeah I'll hold my breath, besides what are you gonna do hurt Sabrina," Hilda said hitting Zelda to get a laugh.  
  
"That's exactly what I'll do," the plant said laughing mysteriously.  
  
"Uh oh, Sabrina," Zelda said.  
  
**  
  
"Sabrina, wake up!" shouted Ms. Quick from the blackboard.  
  
"Huh, what?" Sabrina jumped up and said.  
  
"Sabrina you fell asleep on your keyboard," Ms. Quick walked over and said.  
  
"No I didn't I was just seeing if it was drool resistant," Sabrina replied as her head dropped on the keyboard once more and she dozed to sleep. Ms. Quick aroused her once more and this time asked Sabrina to leave if she couldn't remain awake. Just then Hilda zapped her face onto the blank computer screen and informed Sabrina to get home. "Uh, Ms. Quick I have to go," Sabrina said standing up grabbing her things.  
  
"Sabrina you can't leave the class just started 15 minutes ago," Ms. Quick said.  
  
"I have to, trouble with the misses," Sabrina said as she frowned when she realized what she just said. She opened the door and looked both ways in the silent hallway. She zapped herself into the living room.  
  
"It's about time you got up off you back side and joined the party," Salem said as soon as Sabrina appeared.  
  
"Why did I have to leave class?" Sabrina asked.  
  
"We're afraid this plant will bring you harm," Zelda replied. Sabrina began yawning. "Are you sleepy?" Zelda asked.  
  
"I can answer that, I put a sleeping spell on her," the plant said from under the shoebox.  
  
"How could you?" Zelda asked. Sabrina had fell to the floor.  
  
"Well, she couldn't make it to her room first," Salem said.  
  
"Not only her but Hilda too," the plant continued. "Now it's time to deal with Zelda," the plant said as the shoebox lifted into the air and fell on Zelda's head. Zelda quickly threw the box off of her head and ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Hildy, wake up," she said pushing Hilda. Hilda just turned her head the other way. "Hey I know a spell to stop a deadly consequence and this whole mess would be over," Zelda said. She ran back into the living room and noticed the plant was no longer on the piano. She groaned. "Where are you?" she screamed turning around in circles. She ran up the stairs and saw the plant sitting near the linen closet.  
  
"Hey," the plant said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Zelda asked. The plant didn't respond it just murmured I hate Zelda. "Well this is the place I need you to be, here goes," Zelda said closing her eyes.  
  
"The plant has grown out of control  
"Change back into it's human soul," Zelda incanted as sparks rushed out of her pointy-finger and surrounded the plant. The plant slowly transformed into a woman with blonde hair.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" asked the woman.  
  
"Because I needed to," Zelda said opening the linen closet door. The woman walked in there and the lightning and thunder raged beneath the door. Zelda ran down the stairs and she found Sabrina waking up and Hilda walking out of the kitchen. "So you guys are up?" Zelda said. "No more disregarding 'no magic notices' for me," Zelda said.  
  
"It's my fault, I should've told you about it," Hilda said.  
  
"I don't care whose fault it is, as long as this mess is over," Zelda said.  
  
"Well not quite I have to get to school and explain to Ms. Quick why I left," Sabrina said picking up her backpack off of the floor. She zapped herself into the corridor she was in once before, but this time Libby was standing there.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Libby turned around and asked.  
  
"The same way you got here," Sabrina replied. Libby blinked her eyes nonstop.  
  
"Now you saying that I am stupid," Libby asked walking closer to Sabrina.  
  
"Hey you know what they say, stupid is as stupid does," Sabrina replied laughing as she walked into the classroom.   
  
"I have to stay away from that freak," Libby said walking away blinking her eyes nonstop.  
  



End file.
